


Win-Win

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Christmas - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Your boyfriend gets the upper hand during a snowball fight on Christmas break.





	Win-Win

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of the 12 Days of Christmas. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    He was out here somewhere you just knew it waiting for the perfect moment to strike. You cautiously walked around the corner of the house as quiet as you could manage nearly holding your breath. Your hands were numb holding the snowballs ready to unload on him.  ***thwack***  Cold trickled down your head **. *thwack* *thwack*** Two more smashed into your chest as you dropped your own trying to cover your head as another three hit you before you heard the crunch of running footsteps and chuckle that could only belong to your boyfriend.

   “I’m going to kill you Sam Winchester!” you shouted taking off after him nearly tripping as you scooped snow packing it into little weapons.

   “You’ve got to catch me first Y/N!”

   You growled as you watched him emerge from the wooded area behind the cabin his family had rented for Christmas. He stuck his tongue out before racing back into the woods as you sighed, “Dammit Sam!”

   “You alright, kiddo?” you turned watching Sam’s Dad, John, and his Uncle Bobby come out of the house.

   “No offense sir, but your son is an asshole!” you emphasized the asshole loud enough hoping your boyfriend heard it.

   “He get the upper hand on you, kid?” Bobby asked with a grin.

   “I’m fat and he knows I can’t run as fast as him and he keeps hitting me with these damn snowballs. I never see them coming!”

   “Oh now come on sweetheart,” John threw his arm around my shoulder. “You can’t let Sammy get the best of you.”

   “Oh, he’s not. He’s just not getting laid this week,” you mouthed off before you realized what you said and who you’d said it to. You looked up to John who was frozen looking down at you, “I am so sorry Mr. Winchester. We’d never do that here.”

    But John stopped you cracking up sharing a laugh with Bobby as Sam appeared from the treeline, “Hey Sammy, come here!”

    Sam hurried over his cheeks red but it only served to make his dimples more pronounced if that was even possible. He pulled his beanie off as he neared realizing our hands were empty, “What’s up Dad?”

    John squeezed my shoulders, “Just thought you should know your little snowball shenanigans have now made your Christmas holiday a celibate occasion.”  

    “What? Eww Dad!” Sam’ blush deepened before he pulled you away from his dad and into his chest. “Come on baby. I won’t run this time.”

   “Doesn’t matter you’re cut off Winchester,” you smirk as John and Bobby head over to John’s truck effectively leaving you and Sam alone. Ellen and Mary had gone into town to collect Dean and his fiancé Donna and Jo and her girlfriend Charlie so John and Bobby had been tasked with picking up the groceries for dinner. Sam spins you around waving at his Dad. You take the moment to collect a snowball before Sam turns back to you.

   “I’m not really cut off, am I? I mean no one will be back for over an hour and I think it’s terrible to waste this precious alone time when I have someone as beautiful as you,” Sam lays it on thick but you smile beckoning him closer. One side of his mouth turns up as he leans forward to kiss you. Just as he nearly hits your lips you bring up the snowball smashing it in his face.

   “Gotta catch me first Sammy,” you kiss his nose before taking off with a giggle. You scoop up an armful of snow as a snowball whizzes past your head. You turn with a laugh lobbing your own back hitting your target.

  “It’s on Y/N!” he bellows as he launches more snowballs. It continues this way you both racing back and forth covering each other in a barrage of snowballs until we’re both soaked through panting circling each other like wildcats. “Come on babe. We’ve got at least twenty minutes before they get back. I think you’ve gotten your revenge by now.”

  “Ha!” you scoff racing past him deciding you’ll lock him out and tease him with a strip show. He has other plans throwing one more snowball, which is a little larger and the way it hits somehow catches your shoulder throwing you forward as you fall to the ground hard. The coldness seeps in as you flip over on your back looking up at the cloudy sky before Sam’s concerned face appears.

   “God, baby, I’m sorry!” he kneels down carefully lifting you up into his arms. “Let’s get inside and get you looked over.”

    “You’re still cut off Sam,” you moan snuggling into his chest as he maneuvers his way inside. “And no more snowballs. I hate losing.”

    “Don’t worry sweetheart. No more snowballs and Doctor Winchester to the rescue,” Sam kisses your cheek carrying you like you weigh nothing back into the cabin. Unfortunately, Sam’s too damn charming for his own good and the celibacy lasts until your wet clothes hit the floor. So despite the fall, you are calling the snowball fight a win-win for you both.


End file.
